For Unto Us Is Born
by SSU-UCI-Mom
Summary: A one-parter that I wrote for a challenge. Liz is babysitting at Christmas.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters--they belong to MD and Channel 9.

Just a one-parter that I wrote for a challenge.

FOR UNTO YOU IS BORN

By SSU-UCI-Mom

"Please, Grandmum Liz, we promise to go right to sleep after you read us one more story. We're too excited to go to bed right now. It's getting so close to Christmas and you must remember what it's like for kids. We promise to be very quiet as you read, please…" Both Charlotte McLeod and Claire Ryan had such long faces while pleading with their grandmother to let them stay up past their bedtime. You would never know they only come back into Liz' life a few short years ago. They had made themselves right at home in Liz' hotel suite and loved the Christmas tree she had the hotel staff put up. They oohed and aahed at all the pretty decorations, especially when they noticed the special ornaments that Liz had hung with their names on them. Charlotte's was a horse and she liked that Liz admitted she loved horses, too. Claire's was a ballerina, which was appropriate because Claire was always dancing whenever she heard music and saying "I just can't help it. I've got to dance."

Liz Ryan had to smile at their pleas. Those two little girls certainly knew how to get their way with her and she would not have it any other way. It was wonderful to have her granddaughters with her this evening and they were going to spend the night while their parents finished some last minute shopping. "Of course, girls, but what shall we read next. I've already done How the Grinch Stole Christmas and Twas the Night Before Christmas."

Well, Grandmum, how about the First Christmas Story. It makes me think of what it must have been like when I was born." Charlotte remarked. "Whenever Aunt Tess and Uncle Alex tell me about the day I was born, I can't believe it. Can you imagine, Grandmum, what it would be like to be born in an old building in the middle of a paddock under the Min Min lights?"

"No, Charlotte, I can't imagine. I've always preferred hospitals and plenty of medical staff around." Liz replied to Charlotte's question. "You girls get settled on the couch while I get my Bible." She got up and went into her bedroom to retrieve the Bible from her bedside table.

Claire and Charlotte made room for Liz on the couch and waited patiently. "Say, Charlotte, I just noticed that there are five different types of chairs in this hotel room. That's really something." Claire was always observing everything that was going on around her and checking out her grandmother's home was no different. "Grandmum certainly lives in a fancy place. Kinda reminds me of Eloise from those books we have at home. Remember she's the little girl who lives in a grand hotel in New York City."

"Yes, I remember. I think it was called the Waldorf Astoria. This is a fancy place but then it seems to suit Grandmum. I bet that's why Killarney is so fancy because she helped Grandpa Harry build it." Charlotte had to admit that some fancy things were great, like the spa bath she got to use whenever she visited Alex at Killarney. "I wonder if Grandmum misses living at Killarney. I can't imagine that she wants to live in a hotel all the time."

"Hadn't thought about that. It would be neat to have Grandmum Liz closer. I love having teatime with her. She has all those fancy cakes and I just love her teapot and china cups." Claire was about to go on when their grandmother came back into the living room and went to sit on the couch between both girls.

"Okay, which version should we read tonight? Let's see…Okay, Gospel of Luke, Chapter 2, verse 1, In those days a decree went out from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be enrolled…" Liz began the story and continued reading. Charlotte and Claire kept their promise and listened intently as Liz finished the story, "Be not afraid; for behold, I bring you good news of a great joy which will come to all the people; for unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Savior, who is Christ the Lord…"

Liz closed the book and looked at first one girl and then the other. They had finally succumbed to sleep and she wondered how she was going to carry them to bed. She decided it was best to try to wake them up so they could walk to their bedroom. "Come on, Charlotte and Claire. Time to go to bed." Liz whispered into their ears while gently nudging their arms.

"Okay, Grandmum Liz, I'm awake. Where to now?" Charlotte half responded and Liz was able to help her walk to the bedroom and climb into her bed. She tucked Charlotte in before going back for Claire. Waking Claire took longer and Liz had to smile that Claire seemed to have inherited her mother's tendency for being a heavy sleeper. Finally, Liz decided to pick up Claire and carry her to bed. Luckily, she was very light and Liz was able to place her into bed with no problems. Liz tucked Claire in and then checked on Charlotte one more time before turning off the light and leaving the room. The girls were sharing the bedroom next to Liz' bedroom and she propped the door open a bit so she would hear them if they needed anything in the night.

Liz walked back into the living room. Reading the Christmas story brought back many memories for Liz and as she settled back down on the couch, she couldn't help but think back to the time she was pregnant and unwed. The world was different back then and Liz was drawn back into time to her last conversation with Bryce Redstaff…

"Aside from the fact that your mere existence makes my life a living hell...I'm really not concerned about you...there is no way I would allow this type of accident to happen."

Liz pleaded, "You know that's not true. Our love was special. This baby is from that love. I won't believe it's an accident."

"You knew I was married and I won't be leaving my wife. I think we're through. Don't try to contact me again!" With that said, the man left the young woman crying in her car.

"What will I do know? How will I survive? What will my family think?" The future looked very bleak back then and she needed to find someplace to think about her situation…and the baby.

Liz Ryan thought ahead to Harry Ryan's proposal and how she felt it was a blessing in disguise for her and her baby. Harry had been so kind and tender with her. Never pushing himself on her and always being a gentleman. It was funny how different he was from Bryce and that was never more apparent than when she remembered her first year married to Harry. All through her pregnancy, Harry made sure that she followed the doctor's orders and almost wrapped her up in cotton wool so that she and the baby would be okay. And then the birth, she could still remember how exhausted she was after all those hours of labor but thinking of her baby boy brought a smile to her face. A boy—with ten toes and ten fingers and so healthy. Looking off into the room, Liz was transported back to that hospital room…

As she turned to reach for her call button to ask the nurse to bring her baby to her room, Harry walked into the room with the boy. He seemed to know exactly what to do even though this was their first child.

"He's an early riser, Liz. Already was up and giving the nurses a good talking to when I got to the hospital nursery. Hard to believe that he was premature."

Liz loved watching the two of them together. "Oh, Harry, you're quite the picture of the loving father. And don't worry about the baby, the doctor said he's very healthy and we'll have no problem taking him home in a day or so."

"Are you sure about that? Wouldn't want to rush anything." Harry stopped looking at his son long enough to take a good look at his wife. "How are you doing? You had me pretty scared there for a while. It felt like an eternity until the doctor came to give me the news."

"I'm fine, Harry, really. Nothing to worry about. I can't wait to get our little one home. So what do you think of his name?" Liz was beaming back at Harry as he gave the little one to his mum.

"That's a very nice smile and I'm sure most of the time it gets you what you want...but it's not working on me...think about the boy, Liz. Marion—what kind of name is that for a young man to live with."

"But, Harry, it's for John Wayne. How much more masculine can you get?"

"So call him Alexander John." Harry responded.

"No, John's not that special and our son is very special. Marion is John Wayne's real name. Please, Harry, for me." Liz smiled again.

Harry's heart melted again and he realized that he couldn't deny his wife anything, even such a poncy middle name. "Okay, Liz, but he's going to need boxing lessons if that middle name ever gets out."

"Agreed. Thank you, Harry. Alexander Marion Ryan—that's who you are, my son." Liz looked down at the little bundle in her arms and gently stroked his head. "Our son."

Liz was brought back to the present day by a ringing phone. "Hello, Liz Ryan. Oh, hi, Alex. How did the shopping go?" Liz took a few minutes to listen to her son's response. "No problems on my end. The girls are asleep now. Everything went just fine. They're very excited about Christmas coming. I'll see you four in the morning. Take your time. I've already ordered breakfast for the girls and myself so we'll be in no rush tomorrow. See you then." Liz hung up the phone and walked over to the girls' bedroom door to check that they were still asleep. She saw that Claire had been moving around a little causing her blanket to fall to the end of the bed. Liz pulled her blanket back up over her body. As she tucked the covers in again, she kissed Claire on the cheek and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear. Liz then turned to Charlotte and couldn't help but reach out to touch her hair and give her cheek a kiss, too. How did she get so lucky.

As Liz returned to the living room, she decided it was time to go to bed herself. She began walking around the suite turning off the lights. She paused by the balcony doors and decided to walk outside for a quick look around the city before returning inside. The city lights made it difficult to see the stars as Liz looked up into the sky. She thought back to that Christmas star from the story and wished she was back at Killarney where the stars shone so much brighter than here in the city. Liz softly spoke to herself, "For unto you is born this day a child…" Liz felt so blessed by all those babies—Alex, her firstborn son; Nick's birth, which only deepened her love for Harry; Charlotte's unique birth and her kinship with Claire's circumstances and finally Tess' pregnancy and Claire's birth in Argentina.

Liz still remembered the phone call she received from Alex about Nick's accident and then all those months later when Tess called with the good news. Liz had broken down when she finally saw Nick and he took her into a big hug and tried to reassure her, "Mum, don't cry. We didn't crash...we got lucky, remember? It's okay. I'm fine." Once again Liz had to be reminded how lucky she was and her sons never ceased to amaze her with their capacity to forgive. It had been so difficult when the truth of Alex' paternity came out and Harry had been so angry with her. But Harry came to understand and even forgive her actions, encouraging Nick and Alex to do the same.

It was Nick who had reached out to Liz after Harry's funeral because he had been worried about her. Liz had been touched that he had taken the time to call her when she found out Tess was in the hospital due to pregnancy complications. Nick had reminded Liz of how precious life is and that she should remember all that Harry had brought to her life. Once again she was thankful for her sons' wisdom. Both Tess and Nick had invited her to Argentina for a visit and once she saw Claire, her heart melted. She felt such joy when she held that little girl in her arms and knew that her life was blessed. Now their family was growing and Charlotte and Claire were only the beginning. Alex and Stevie were married now and expecting their first child together.

Liz started to walk back inside but stopped just short of the door. She turned to gaze once more at the stars and said a silent pray for Alex and Stevie's little one, "Bless this little one, Lord, and thank you for bringing so much joy into my life."


End file.
